The Secrets Under The Ice
by THE SACHEN MASTA
Summary: A young king visits Arendalle and Elsa is determind to find out more about this king, she may figure out that he isnt as clear as ice, his secrets known to no one for now.
1. Chapter 1

** Alright this is my first story and I hope it's a good one. It's basically what I want to happen in frozen 2. I am using some of the suggested characters from the idea wiki on frozen 2, Such as Dylan the snow king etc. However I may rename then there based on the characters suggested in that wiki page; well sort of ill do my best. I hope you guys enjoy and I will be doing 3 or 4 of these afterwards if the time arises. So what are we waiting for let's begin.**

**P.S. I welcome constructive criticism and review but enough of my rambling let's begin.**

**Another note this takes place 1 week after the events of the first movie, also its not official but I pretty sure it's inevitable that we will get frozen 2 which I'm excited for**

**P.S.S I'm going to be switching from different places so if like I'm going to focus on say Elsa I'll write about what she's doing thinking etc. But if I switch to say for example Anna I go to wherever her location **

_Clank! Clank! Clank! The metallic clank of boots approached her, slowly, steadily and without patience. She keeps her eyes shut as if they will prevent the horrors of the night from invading her thoughts. Clank! Clank! Clank! The sound grew closer and closer until it just stopped. Everything became quiet, so quiet, as if time and space just stopped. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to look she had to look. She then carefully opened her eye; she opened it very slightly so all she could see through was a slit in the dark. She saw a hooded figure in a black as night cloak holding a sword. She peered through the hood of the dark figure to make out its face but all she saw was darkness a never-ending darkness. It then let out a horrible scream loud enough to rupture her eardrums, it then raised its sword high above its head and sent its sword in a downwards stroke._

Elsa woke up screaming ice covering everything within her immediate vicinity her heart racing as fast as a horse that had been whipped. Bang! Bang! Boom! She quickly turned her head watching as her door flung open. "Your majesty are you alright!?" said all 3 guards in complete unison. "Yes, I'm alright" she said quietly almost at tears. "Would you like us to-" she cuts the guard off while he's still speaking and says "I'm fine, now if you'll please exit my bedroom."

"Yes you majesty" the guard says uneasily "as you wish"

She reply's in a startled and quiet whimper "thank you"

The guards then quietly exited her bedroom and proceeded down the hall. She pauses a moment and stares at the mess of ice that now dwarfed her room. She thinks to herself _what just happened?_ She then laughs quietly to ease her mind. _Definitely the most interesting, and terrifying dream I have ever had._ She then focused a moment and melted the ice leaving everything dry.

She found herself walking down the hall and to the spiral staircase in which Anna so many times slid off of and well, made a ruckus. _On the topic of Anna_, she though checking her door, it was closed she could hear the loud sounds of snoring radiating from the room. _Nope nothing to worry about_, She thought laughing quietly out loud _just Anna being Anna._ She decided to head towards the kitchen for she was craving something to eat. When she opened the door to the kitchen she stood staring wide eyed at the mountains of glorious chocolate that stood before her. She didn't hesitate and quickly and almost quite literally dug in, stuffing her face full of the sweetness that is chocolate.

After about 20 minutes of feasting she noticed that she had consumed a hefty portion of the chocolate. _Man do I need to control myself _ she thought giggling at the sight, she then noticed her hands were covered in a melted brown _I seriously need to restrain myself_ she thought contemplating what she had just happened and then a voice came from behind her "your majesty?" She turned around seeing Kai, letting out a sigh of relief, she quickly responded "this isn't what it looks like" with a small but innocent grin on her face. He then saw her chocolate covered hands and her face was covered too, he wanted to laugh but decided that wouldn't be the best idea and instead said "wow". After a moment she managed to say "sorry Kai I woke up and I was hungry and-". He then interrupted her saying "no need to apologize your majesty, I'm just glad to see your enjoying yourself" he chuckled for a moment and then said "you should go get some rest I'll clean up this, monstrosity." She immediately felt guilty but the feeling dissipated when she noticed he was grinning as he spoke. She began walking out the door and said "Kai" he responded in a respectful manner "yes your majesty?" "Don't tell Anna about this or anyone for that matter, I don't want her calling me unqueenly or something" she said this with a wide grin on her face. Kai had not seen her this happy in 13 years or so, he just decided to say "your secret is safe with me." He again chuckled and she went out the doorway with a full stomach.

The next morning she woke up to a knock on her door it was Kai "your majesty time to wake up breakfast is being prepared a bath has been prepared in the washroom." She then got up and said tiredly "alright, thank you Kai." She got up from her bed and walked to the large mirror that stood beside it. Her hair was in its usual braid lying over shoulder but it was still a little messy, a few locks found their way loose. She then noticed the dark rings underneath her eyes and that she still had a brown stain on her face from the "feasting" the night before, she giggled reminiscing. She was in a blue grey night gown and was wearing white slippers. She then walked out of the door and down the hall to the washroom; she didn't feel right walking down the halls like this, it was all relatively new to her seeing as she locked herself away in her room for 13 years. She thought to herself _I'm never going to isolate myself like that ever again _she meant it she didn't want to. For all these years she thought it was going to keep her loved ones safe but it was doing the exact opposite, plus being able to walk freely knowing she wasn't going to freeze anything or anybody for that matter was a good comfort.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Ugh—who is it?" Anna said as she sat up in her bed, "just me ma'am I believe its time you woke up breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes" Kai said in a deep and cheery voice. "Alright-_snore-_give me a—a few minutes" she replied very groggily. "Geese why can't we just eat breakfast in our pajamas" she said out loud in a rather grumpy voice. She really wasn't upset she was just glad she could be with her sister after all she hadn't really done anything normal with here in 13 years. _Well it's about time we change that _she thought as she ran down the hall and down the spiral stair railing, being saved by a suit of armor, again.

Elsa was walking down the staircase to the dining hall when she saw at the bottom of the staircase a certain red haired princess lying in the hands of a suit of armor. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked in a curious voice. "Um-just-uh-" Elsa cut her off "you fell of the railing didn't you?" she said trying to hold down her laughter. "Well-yea basically" she said giggling, Elsa decided to laugh too. "Well get up you slow poke we need to get to breakfast."

"Ok I'm a bit stuck so if you could give me a hand that be great." She responded with a large smile on her face."

"Oh alright" Elsa responded with an amused sigh. They walked down the hall an awkward silence fell over them until Anna said "so uh-what are you gonna do today."

"Well I'm thinking of taking a bit of a break today, signing documents isn't exactly fun." Elsa said with small laugh. "What's so funny?" Anna said "well its just-heh-your hair is-"

"My hair is what!?" she responded with an angry glare, "Its well, how do I say this-it's a rather perplexing sight." Elsa said in the most regal voice she could muster. "Oh whatever, were just eating breakfast it's not like someone's gonna eat with us." Anna said as she opened the door to the dining hall; when she looked inside she then stared her mouth hanging open. "Actually I invited Kristoff to breakfast" she said with a slight laugh, Kristoff was sitting at back of the room on the left side of the massive table. He had his finger half way up his nose but when he saw the two girls enter he quickly retracted his hand like a viper leaving no evidence of the deed. Elsa then walked into the room to the head of the table, Anna stayed in the doorway not staring at Kristoff but at her sister with an angry glare not even the sun could match. Elsa sat down at the end of the table as servants came with the food quietly setting the table. "Are you going to eat?" Elsa asked with an amused grin, "why yes, yes I am" Anna said in a matter affect tone. She then proceeded to sit down, and didn't say a word.

Elsewhere,

"Sir, Sir Get up will be arriving in Arendalle very shortly please get ready" said the booming voice of one of the guards. "Oh alright" said the man getting up from his bed and proceeding to fall due to the rocking of the ship. _Stupid boats _he thought to himself getting up, _it just had to be a boat_ he thought putting on his royal uniform, it consisted of a formal jacket with a blue collar and a golden rope through the epaulettes with blue cuffs and blue buttons along with a white undershirt with a blue sash going across the chest and a ribbon holding a medal along with two other medals on the chest. The lower part of the uniform had a blue sash along the waist with a scabbard tied on containing a long iron sword (like aragores sword from lord of the rings) with white trousers and black boots rising just below the knee. The rest of the jacket was white. It took him about 30 minutes to get the entire thing on it was quite the challenge but he was used to it so he could get it on in decent time whilst making himself look, presentable. He then looked in the mirror to adjust his hair and such. He has red hair and blue grey eyes with freckles covering him, although they weren't overpowering, they faded to just the perfect tone making them blend in he was decently tall about 6 feet tall give or take. He looked in the mirror; he hadn't shaved in a few days so there was a slightly noticeable golden shadow, he didn't have time to shave however he decided whilst running his hand through his hair making it decent. He then took a step back to see what kind of a job he did. _Looks decent enough _he thought to himself _better get topside _he though as he ascended the stairs leading to the deck of the ship.

His business in Arendalle was an interesting matter because the idea was very last minute. There was some convenience to it however, they were in route to inspect an incident that had occurred near Arendalle, one of the trade ships used by his kingdom had vanished whilst carrying some very confidential cargo. He himself didn't know its contents and he was sadly the recently appointed king of his country, he was 1 of 9 brothers and sisters, however in his kingdom the woman of the royal family weren't allowed to be crowned queen unless all the men died or their predecessors only had daughters. Which wasn't the case and he had not expected to be king because he wasn't the eldest son in fact he was the youngest of all the siblings, his father relinquished the throne to his sons who all rejected the crown except him he accepted the throne, fearing that the idiot advisor to his father would become steward of the kingdom and rule over it with an iron fist. However his journey to Arendalle was convenient in two ways, one they needed to resupply and rest and two a large storm was acting near the location. The king had decided late in the journey to give the task to his brother to ease the burden and also so he could visit Arendalle who he wanted to strengthen his ties to, the storm madeit all the more reasonable. As he reached the deck he could see Arendalle through the stormy weather, it was truly an amazing sight the king became anxious but he didn't have time to fret for the ship had just docked. He gathered his thoughts and then thought to himself _here goes_ he then walked onto the gangplank to the dock.

Meanwhile in Arendalle

"Your majesty" Kai said in a respectful tone, "yes" Elsa replied turning her head so she could see him. They were still in the dining hall; Kai then said "your majesty the king of Areland has just arrived in the docks." Elsa's mouth opened she was surprised, she hadn't know that any diplomat was coming to Arendalle let alone the king of Areland. She then replied in a regal tone "alright have them come to the throne room tell them I will be ready in a few moments." "Oh Elsa can I come?" Anna Asked in an excited tone. "Yes but please make yourself presentable" she said giggling "yea whatever" Anna replied in a sarcastic manner. They both fled to their rooms to get ready.

The king waited on the harbor for a moment when a rather large and cheery butler approached him he said "your highness the queen requests your presence in the throne room."

The king gave Kai an appreciative smile and said "lead the way." They walked from the harbor to the castle gates, the king was in awe he had really never seen any kingdoms other than his own and he must admit this one was absolutely stunning. He then snapped out of awe when Kai spoke up "excuse me your highness but the castle is this way" the king smiled and said "my apologies." They entered the castle and proceeded to the throne room, when they entered the throne room the king stopped in his tracks at what he saw. The room was huge but that wasn't the only thing he was in awe about, the other thing was the woman sitting on the throne. He had honestly expected someone older and less well beautiful, She wore an ice blue dress (like the one from the movie minus the cape) she had white blonde hair and smooth fair skin to add to that she had ice blue eyes which magnified her beauty. He quickly snapped out of his daze when Kai said in a loud voice "King Charles of Areland." He then took a step forward and kneeled to the queen his guards did the same.

As Elsa watched the king bow she thought to herself surprised at the kings appearance. She was expecting someone much older but instead she was presented with a man who was roughly the same age as her. She examined his features, he was average height, had broad shoulders. He was very muscular and built; he was also a ginger which was a trait that she had seldom seen. Although when he rose from his kneel she noticed how very tired he looked, his eyes said it all and not to mention the rings under his eyes and the slight shadow of hair on his face. He then spoke up "your majesty it is an extreme pleasure to meet you, I would like to apologize for my sudden arrival you see I-" She interrupted him mid speech "you don't need to apologize King Charles I am glad to welcome you to Arendalle." He then responded with a genuine smile and said "thank you for understanding your grace." Elsa stood up from the throne along with her sister Anna who was sitting in chair to her left "you don't need to thank me" she replied offering a small but warm smile. "Forgive me for being blunt but I thought King Robert held the throne to Areland." She said rather abruptly, Anna quickly elbowed her sister lightly in the side. The king replied not taking any offense, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience your grace, but my father resigned from the throne just recently, I will explain if you wish." Elsa responded "only if you would wish to tell me, although I'm sure you're exhausted from the journey, so if you would like to come to dinner this evening you can explain it there, if you would like of course." "That would be delightful" he responded with a smile Elsa then said "I will show you to your rooms" one of the guards then said "um we don't require rooms your majesty we will be staying on our ship," She responded with a confused look "are you sure?" The guards nodded, she then looked to Charles he gave a nod of approval "alright King Charles if you'll follow me?" She asked with a shy grin he then said "of course your majesty." The two then exited the room leaving Anna and the guards in the throne room. "So pretty bad weather were having" Anna said trying to break the silence the guards looked at each other confused. "You guys can talk I'm not going to like viciously attack you or anything." She then said without waiting for a response "ok well I'm going to make sure they don't get lost," she then bolted out of the throne room.

Elsa and Charles walked in silence through one of the castles vast corridors, Charles walked with his hands behind his back and Elsa with her hands in front of her clasped together. Charles then interrupted the silence "your kingdom is truly beautiful" Charles said in a regal tone. Elsa replied "thank you King Charles" Charles then responded "no thanks is needed Queen Elsa, although I'd prefer you just call me Charles I don't really like titles." Elsa thought about what he said for a brief second _he's no duke of wesleton that's for sure _she then replied in a regal tone "in that case please call me Elsa, I'm not one for titles either." He replied in a playful tone "as you wish, Elsa" they then stopped at where Charles room was located, Elsa chuckled and said "I will see you at dinner Charles" he responded with a smile and said "likewise" she showed a shy smile and proceeded back the corridor. Charles thought to himself _that wasn't as bad as I expected, well it wasn't bad at all really_. Charles then entered his room and took off his dress wear and then entered his bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Elsa walked down the hall pondering on the events that had just occurred, the king of Areland had come unexpectedly, she needed to discuss his sudden arrival but she thought that'd be best for the evening considering his tired state. She had only just met the man but she had concluded that he wasn't here to kill her and her sister to steal the throne of Arendalle. He just had something in the way he talked, the way he held himself together that just reassured her that he was no threat to her or her sister. She wanted to hear how he became king; she was interested to find out more about him.

Elsa walked down the hallway in silence _oh what a day_ she thought to herself laughing a bit. All of a sudden Anna rounded the corner full speed running into her sister, Elsa said in an irritated tone "hey!" Anna got up helping her sister in the process and said "sorry didn't know you were there heh, you ok?" Elsa laughed a little and said in a happy tone "I'm fine, I forgot that there are insane redheaded princess roaming these halls" Anna looked at her in a serious face "I'm not insane I'm just hyperactive." Anna then changed the subject and asked in a mysterious tone "so what is the king is like huh, is he nice? Or is he really annoying, ooh does he pick his nose? Because I'm telling you that is a serious red flag and also does he-" Elsa interrupted her before she could continue "Anna the king is fine at least so far and no he is not plotting to kill us to take over Arendalle, and I don't know the answers to your other question I literally met him 20 minutes ago." Anna closed her mouth and then said "ok yeesh don't have to freak out" Elsa looked at her with an irritated stare seeing the wide smile on Anna's face. "I am _not_ freaking out I'm just surprised at how curious and nosey you are" Elsa said with a devious smile creeping up on her face. Anna immediately rekindled conversation and said "so where'd he go anyway?"

Elsa replied "I showed him to his room, I thought he should rest a bit and join us for dinner before he tells us why he's here in the first place." "Oh well I'm sure he's fine and don't go off and be all like, why are you hear and stuff, just don't be mean ok" Anna replied in a pleading tone. "Anna I'm not going to _mean_ I'm just a little curious about him, he just seems different." Elsa replied in a normal tone Anna looked at her and said "well let's figure out why he seems, different." Anna made little quotes with her fingers as she spoke, Elsa giggled and they walked to Elsa's study.

**Hello it's me the author, yeah it will be a bit before I update I'm currently on vacation right now but I will try to get a chap out every few days or sooner depending on their length. So yeh I hope you guys like the story so far please review **

**-THE SACHIN MASTA**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter gonna have some action and may be a bit sudden although not really anyway here's chapter 2**

Charles woke up to a knock on his door, he sat up and said "enter," Elsa slowly opened the door and walked about a foot into the room, "dinner will be served in thirty minutes, if you'd like to join us." Charles got out of his bed still wearing the same dress pants he'd worn in the throne and the same undershirt and grabbed his boots. He replied "I would love to join you, although I'll be a minute have to put that on" he put on his boots and grabbed his jacket, chest sash and various other items putting it on. He then grabbed his waist sash and his sword attaching the scabbard to the sash and sheathing his weapon, he began to walk to the door when he noticed Elsa was still standing there. "That took like one minute Charles" she said with a teasing smile, Charles merely said "I said I'll be a _minute_, so if I were you I would keep my mouth closed." Elsa gasped at his retort, but noticed he was smiling "sorry I-I didn't mean any offense Elsa I was teasing, I tend to forget when to control myself."

"Your fine, I just didn't know you had a sense of humor." She replied giggling, Charles gave her a shocked look and said "oh, now that's just rude" Elsa covered her mouth to try and hold back her laughter, her efforts were in vein however. "Oh ok fine you win, first day here and I'm already losing" he added smirking. They continued down the hallway an awkward silence falling over them; they reached the stairs and proceeded walking down. Then Elsa tripped falling forward, Charles quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, Charles landed on his back breaking Elsa's fall but since they were on stairs they began to slide down eventually landing at the bottom, Charles grunted in pain. Elsa opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on top of the king, her cheeks turned bright red and Charles had just then propped his head up to make sure the queen was safe but then noticed she was blushing. He then felt the blood rush to his cheeks, "oh boy- um-sorry-are you alright?" He asked smiling sheepishly, he helped her up and Elsa replied "I'm fine-thank you" Charles smiled satisfied with her response, Charles found himself starring at Elsa looking into her icy blue eyes, mesmerized by her beauty, she truly was beautiful, Charles felt a chill go up his spine. "Are you alright Charles?" Elsa asked noticing his stare and blushing slightly, Charles then snapped out of his daze and replied "yea I was just uhh-lost in thought." Elsa nodded and said "let's get to dinner; you have a story to tell." They proceeded to the dining hall, no one was inside it was just Elsa and Charles "Kristoff and Anna should be here soon, just make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Elsa then proceeded to sit at the head of the table, Charles sat to her left, and a silence fell over them "so Charles how did you become king?" Charles looked at her and replied "it's kind of a long story so bear with me; let's see where do I start?" He paused for a moment and then continued "it all started during the battle of the northern pass, you see Areland has been at war with the barbarians of the north for 5 years. I was, until I became king a commander in Areland's military; I was commanding a battalion of men just barely reaching 300 strong. The barbarians were to be funneled through this narrow pass because it was their only route to main portion of my kingdom; their force was over ten-thousand strong. I ordered my men to make a shield wall to prevent the barbarians from pushing through" he paused for a moment to make sure Elsa wasn't asleep; she was listening intently and nodded allowing Charles to proceed. "We held on for three days until there were only 50 of my men left, I knew we didn't stand a chance so we made one final stand, killing as many enemies' as we could." Charles voice became dark, "we fought to the last man, I was that last man, I charged sword in hand slaughtering any barbarian in my sight, and it took five arrows for them to put me down." He looked at her nothing but hate in his eyes, "I thought I had died, but then I woke up three days later in my field tent all bandaged up. I learned later on that we had been reinforced shortly after my battalion had been killed and that we won. I then received a letter from my father saying that he was to resign the throne, I was shocked but what really surprised me was that I was to be coronated as king after I had healed, now keep in mind I do have four brothers and four sisters so this was absurd in my eyes." Elsa then asked "why didn't your oldest brother take the throne?" Charles replied "my brothers are far older than I am, they have children, wives, and their duty's lied to their families, my sisters couldn't become the monarch either, in my kingdom there cannot just be a queen, it has to be a king and a queen or a king." He paused for a moment taking a breath, "with me being the youngest it was unexpected but it was the most logical, I'm not in any sort of relationship, I don't have children and thus I could focus on more on the kingdom than my brothers could, that's how I am king." He finished "the reason I am here is because one of my trade ships had sunk near here and seeing as we are both very young rulers, I thought we could establish a trade agreement to lift some of the burdens off our shoulders, of course it's your decision."

"I accept your offer Charles, and for what it's worth I'm sorry for what happened to your men." Charles looked at her and smiled his blue eyes radiating his saddened mood. "Thank you; sorry if I'm dampening the mood, war changes you in way you can't imagine."

He looked at her again before breaking the silence "but enough of that, what exciting adventures has Queen Elsa of Arendalle been on?" Elsa looked at him with ashamed eyes, "well I haven't really been on any adventures minus the time I nearly killed my sister for the second time, and I'll warn you my life is kind of a big mess, but if you want to hear it I'll tell my story." Charles nodded, and Elsa explained her life of isolation and how her coronation turned into an eternal winter and how she finally learned to control her powers.

_**Elsewhere**_

Anna stopped at the door to the dining hall when she heard her sister talking to the king, Kristoff went ahead and grabbed the door knob, but Anna slapped his hand away. "Oww, what was that fo-" Anna put a finger to his mouth "shh, I think we should leave them be, Elsa has not been this happy since well ever so we will eat later."

"But I was literally waiting for three hours for dinner, three hours" Anna gave him the death stare and said "shut up you big wimp; I can have the servants bring dinner to the parlor."

Satisfied with her statement Kristoff nodded and followed Anna to the parlor.

_**Back in the dining hall**_

"And then this huge fish bit my pants and tore them off, so long story short the chamber maids had to deal with a naked 5 year old running through the castle halls." Elsa began to giggle uncontrollably which made Charles smile, he really hadn't been able to have a normal conversation with anyone for a long, long time. Elsa after catching her breath asked a bit hesitantly, "so do have any special someone back home- wait what? I'm sorry that's none of my business." Charles laughed and then said "no, no your fine and to answer your question, no I've never been in any kind of relationship." Elsa looked a little confused "why not you seem like an um-nice enough guy." Charles looked into her icy eyes and replied "I haven't found the right partner, I'm usually on some distant battlefield or I'm establishing trade routes." Elsa looked at him and asked him in a half serious fashion "and these trade routes are a bad thing?" Charles laughed and said "oh I see, well they suck but between you and me I find myself enjoying the current mission I'm on." Elsa smiled at him warmly; she'd realized Anna wasn't going to show up an hour ago so she and Charles decided to eat without them, which to her surprise she was really enjoying herself. Once dinner was over Charles asked "well I think I need some fresh air, care to join me?" Elsa nodded and she guided him to the gardens, Charles decided to sit at one of the benches and Elsa sat next to him. They just sat there and gazed at the stars, "Elsa?" Elsa snapped out of her daze and turned to meet the kings eyes "my god you are truly stunning-wait I mean your beautiful-wait what? I'm sorry geez I tend to think out loud." Elsa giggled at his statement and replied "you don't need to apologize Charles besides I asked you an awkward question earlier so consider us even." Charles nodded with a smile on his face "I have a question." She looked at his stormy blue eyes and said "I have an answer." He looked at her again and said "could you show me you're powers-only if you want to."

She replied with a smile "it would be my pleasure" Elsa held out her hand and a snowflake the size of a pan appeared and then blew away in the air.

_**The castle walls**_

"You ready?" the man in the brown hood asked, the other man nodded and took up position on the wall, loaded his crossbow and aimed it at the queen, his finger began to squeeze the trigger very gently.

_**The gardens**_

Charles ears perked up he thought he hear a voice from the wall, _click. _Charles looked at the wall finding the source of the sound. A man with a crossbow, _click_ Charles grabbed Elsa and covered her with his body, his broad shoulders covering her. Elsa heard Charles grunt and let go of her "um Charles is everything o-" out of nowhere a large man wielding and axe appeared behind Elsa. In one swift motion Charles pushed Elsa down unsheathed his blade and thrusted it at the attacker impaling him on the steel blade. Charles proceeded to remove the blade from the man's body and turned around to make sure there were no more attackers. It was then when Elsa saw the arrow sticking out of Charles back. "Charles!" Elsa gasped, "Elsa it's nothing-" another arrow lodged itself right in his chest, and Charles merely grunted and shook it off trying to find the attacker. "Show yourself coward, fight me man to man!" Charles shouted, they both watched as a man in a brown cloak jumped down of the wall surrounding the gardens. "My, my King Charles of Areland I presume, haha well here I am, shall we begin?" The man in the brown cloak unsheathed his blade and ran straight at Charles, Charles readied his blade and tried to assess what he was up against. Nothing he couldn't handle, the assailant jumped bringing his sword down at Charles, Charles put his blade up blocking the attack, the attacker then tried to punch Charles with his free hand. Charles grabbed his hand mid punch and squeezed it as hard he could crushing the other man's hand, Charles kicked the man (like a Sparta kick minus the bottomless pit) launching at the ground. He then proceeded to drive his sword into the attackers other hand causing him to scream.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" The attacker didn't say a word, Charles stomped on the man's ribs, "I won't ask again scum, now tell me who are you" Charles asked violently, the man broke easy "my names Stulto, I-I was hired to assassinate the queen" Charles the yelled "by who?"

"I-I don't know, he wore a black cloak, I couldn't see his face, when I tried all I saw was darkness, he just handed me a letter telling me what to do and some money." Elsa flashed back to the dream she had the day before, the description matched well. "Was he carrying a sword?" The man nodded "yes your majesty, it looked rather-odd, can you please remove your sword?" Charles took the sword out of the man's hand, the royal guard finally came "your majesty we heard screams are you alright?" The queen nodded and replied "yes I am, please get a doctor for King Charles he's been wounded badly, and could you please take this man to the dungeon, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late." The man replied "it's not a problem you majesty, men take this filth to the dungeon" the other guards grabbed the man and left taking him to the castle dungeons. "Elsa I'll be fine, I don't need a doctor" Charles said rather suddenly, "of course you do you have two arrows stuck in you" Charles grabbed one of the arrow shafts and pulled it out, "only one actually and it takes five, plus these things aren't even barbed, cheapskates-oh wait there poisoned, whelp you might need a stretcher." Charles then fell to the ground motionless.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter, by the way the word Stulto means foolish in Latin, I like to make names based of certain meanings in other languages. Anyway we just introduced the conflict in this story, please review I enjoy your guy's criticism.**

**P.S. I'm working on chapter 3 for a frozen force don't worry**

**P.S.S Chapter 3 for this story will be coming out soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the chapter, In terms of transition this chapter has a transition that goes over the course of about a week and a day, but I'm just transitioning fast so we can get to the good stuff **

Charles eyes opened very slowly, the light blinded him causing him to blink, once his eyes finally focused he turned his head looking around the room, to his left was a large triangular window and to his right there was a certain white haired queen slumped on a chair. She was sleeping soundly, Charles stared at her for a while, she looked just as beautiful sleeping as she did awake. He did notice though her mouth was agape with dried drool on her chin. He laughed, perhaps a little too loud causing the queen to awake from her slumber, "you're awake!" she said surprised, she had sat in that chair for three days praying he wouldn't die. "Yeah I guess I am, how long was I out?" he asked, Elsa looked at him, she really didn't have time to really look at him, well she did but not when he wasn't in his royal attire. His face was rough with a red gold shadow, he had blonde-red hair, and his eyes were blue grey, the grey seemed to move, like storm clouds. "Elsa? You ok?" Elsa snapped out of her daze, "Yeah, I was just thinking, I should be asking you if you're ok." Charles tried to shift his body but felt a shooting pain from his back and abdomen. "Yeah, I'm ok minus the shooting pain through my body, but you didn't answer my question, how long was I out?"

Elsa replied "about three days" Charles looked at her, she had bags under her eyes, her hair was in a messy braid, her eyes showed how sleep deprived she was. Charles found it funny how he had only been conscious in her presence for one day and yet they were speaking as if they were friends since youth. "Elsa how long have you been awake, you look like you've been skipping out on sleep, not that you look bad you look beautiful, I mean you look good-oh my god I can't talk to woman." He face palmed, his face turning red, Elsa laughed at his statement "yea I haven't slept in three days I'll go get you some water." Charles stopped her trying to get up; he was able to walk just not as straight, like a drunken man. "Charles sit down, you're in no condition to walk, and I can't carry you, you know how long it took for my guards to get you on a stretcher, thirty minutes, thirty!" Charles chuckled at this; he was built like a bull, "so you got the stretcher that's good, just let me get over-" he fell on the ground. "Charles get back in that bed right now!" Charles clumsily got up and sat on the bed "there much better, you happy now?" Elsa smiled and said "yes, yes I am; now I'm going to go get you some water and I want you to stay right where you are." Charles nodded resting his head on the pillow.

As Elsa was about half way down the hall Anna popped up from beside one of the statues and said "so Elsa I see you're taking care of good ol Charley." Anna had grown accustomed to calling him that over the past three days. "Y-yes geez Anna you scared me," Anna smiled sheepishly "so Elsa do you have any interest in our royal guest?" Elsa replied "n-no, were just friends, although he has a scent of mystery about him." Anna blurted out "ah-ha I knew you liked him, oh your first crush, I have to tell Kristoff." Elsa replied "no you're not telling Kristoff, and besides Anna I've only known him for three days how could I possibly 'like' him."

"Well if I were you I would keep an eye out for him you know get to know him better and if you like him you should consider him as a potential boyfriend or husband." Elsa replied "fine I'll see what happens, but that doesn't mean I like him, that way." Anna giggled with excitement and said "Elsa has a boyfriend Elsa has a boyfri-" Elsa covered Anna mouth with her hand "Anna stop screaming that you'll wake the whole castle."

_**The Next Day**_

Charles was still in his bed recovering, he was bored out of his mind. He couldn't help but think about his military days, he was only 22 but he felt as if he'd lived a lifetime, of course that "lifetime" had a major lack of wisdom and other things you'd get in a lifetime. He loved being a general; it was the only thing he felt he felt he could do right. That's of course why his father passed down the throne to him, because he's a leader. Leading soldiers on a battlefield was one thing but leading an entire nation was another.

Even though he was king and he had major responsibilities he often felt as if he had no purpose, he felt like that ever since his near death experience at the northern pass. He felt as if his entire purpose of existence had washed away with the blood of his soldiers. There was one thing however that was not psychological about his being, ever since that day he felt charged in a way. He felt like he had enough energy to take on an entire garrison of soldiers. He felt like he could swim the ocean and beat twenty men in a drinking contest. Although he wasn't an alcoholic he'd acquired a taste for rum. He'd also acquired an interest in a certain ice wielding snow queen; as much as he'd deny it he had developed feelings toward her. Charles decided that since there was nothing else to do he would sleep in.

At about 6 in the afternoon Charles woke up, feeling bold he tried to walk. He was successful in his efforts and was walking across his room like a normal human being. He decided a stroll through the castle would be nice. When he opened the door he was met with a pair of beautiful icy eyes staring at him. "What are you doing out of bed?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to go for a stroll through the village" Charles replied. "You are not going anywhere alone." Charles smirked "I never said I was; besides you're coming with me, think of it as a way to know your people better."

Elsa accepted his offer, but it took some convincing, and with what seemed like moments they were out in the streets walking through the village, Elsa suddenly stopped. Charles turned around and raised a brow "Is there a problem?" Elsa pointed towards the sign, it read _The Captains Daughter_. Charles chuckled; he grabbed Elsa's hand and led her towards the pub. "Elsa trust me when I say that pubs are some of the most exciting places ever, and besides you can't say you've lived without drinking an ale queen or not."

**Hello my fellow readers sorry that this chapter was shorter but it's leading up to the next one, and let's just say there's gonna some Chelsa in the next installment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers I would just like to say I'm going to be updating more frequently starting June 3****rd**** which is when school is ends for me (thank god) but until then ill type as much as possible but enough of my rambling let's get some Chelsa going.**

Elsa stopped Charles at the door, "shouldn't we I don't know switch our cloths?" Elsa was wearing one of her ice gowns similar to her original except her skirt was a bit looser so she could move freely, and she chose to were flat shoes (not like a tennis shoe but like um….Sperrys but made of ice.)Instead of heals. Charles laughed "come on Elsa they'll like having there queen out and about and enjoying life."

Elsa gave him a skeptical look "I don't know Charles what if they don't think I'm fit to be a ruler wha-" Charles interrupted her "what if a troll spontaneously combusts from the ground and eats us?"

Charles sighed and said "Elsa you can't keep asking 'what if' that will only do one thing, prevent you from being who you are and prevent you from being with the people you love." Elsa bit her lip unsure of what to say, and then Charles grabbed her hand a small shock going through her like a miniature bolt of lightning. "Elsa I will be right here I won't let anything happen to you."

Reassured by this Elsa and Charles walked into the tavern; there was loud music playing and people dancing. They all seemed so happy and joyful _I thought there would be some fight going on_ Elsa thought. Then everyone stopped and stared at her, Elsa became conscious and she began to squeeze Charles arm.

Then one of the men at the bar yelled "god bless Queen Elsa!" Then in unison the entire tavern chanted "god bless Queen Elsa!" The music began to play again and everyone resumed what they were doing.

Charles brought Elsa up to an isolated tabled in the corner of the bar, a serving girl walked up and place a cup in front of Charles and one in front of Elsa. The woman then said with a smile "free of charge milady." Elsa smiled and the woman walked away.

Charles picked up his drink and took a large gulp before sitting it down and wiping his mouth "that is so much better." Elsa looked at him, he gestured for her to take a drink, she did and she almost gaged "ewe how do you drink this stuff" Elsa asked disgusted.

"Let's just say it's an acquired taste." Charles replied taking another drink, Elsa then took another drink and then another and it suddenly didn't taste so bad. "You know this isn't actually all that bad." Elsa said feeling a little woozy.

_1 hour and many drinks later_

Charles got up from his chair almost falling and sat next to Elsa "you know why I drink this stuff Elsa?" Elsa shook her head, "because it's good" Charles finished in a drunken slur. He then began to laugh like a moron which made Elsa laugh uncontrollably. "You know Charles your different." Elsa said slowly, Charles looked up and laughed loudly.

"I'm not sure what that means your majesty but I'll take it as a compliment." He proceeded to drink an entire bottle of rum, "well I think we should get going your highny."

Elsa being the one who only consumed two glasses of rum walked through the door whilst Charles who was completely and utterly wasted ran into the wall. He was then guided through the door after slamming his head against the wall, again.

_A few minutes and many walls and other objects that could be ran into later…_

With the help of a few servants Elsa had guided Charles into his room and onto his bead. The chambermaids insisted on helping Elsa get him onto the bed but she bid them goodnight and told them she had it from here. "My lord you are drunker than an ice harvester Charles why did you have to drink that much rum." Charles chuckled "because, I'm a soldier who has the burden of the men he killed and got killed weighing down on my shoulders." Charles paused and then said "and I fancy a drink ever now and then."

Elsa sat on his bed and looked at him, "Charles you are a good man you survived for a reason, what that reason is I'm not sure of but trust me when I say I'm glad you survived." Elsa then got up and started to head towards the door.

"Elsa wait" Elsa turned around, Charles slowly got up and walked towards her "Elsa can you stay here for the night I uhh-might forget where I am in the morning." Elsa cocked a brow and smiled "is that the only reason?" Charles smiled the effect of the alcohol had worn off; he'd gathered a resistance to the stuff so he'd only be intoxicated for an hour or two.

"No, it isn't" and with that he tilted her chin up and kissed her, Elsa was taken aback by this but soon melted in his embrace. They pulled away and Charles said "that's the main reason." Elsa smiled and looked into his blue grey eyes; she had never felt this happy in all her life.

Charles then fell onto the bed and bid Elsa goodnight, he was surprised when she lay down next to him. His vision then began to blur and for the first time in forever he didn't have a dream about his soldiers dying, instead he had a dream about the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, which just so happened to be lying right next to him.

**Hello guys, how was that?**

**Good, Bad, Decent oh you guys decide I'm just the one on the keyboard.**

**Anyways guys I'm sorry this chapter was short well very short but I felt like it needed to be the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Before I sign off I have a question should I implement a certain Captain Jack Sparrow into this because I've had some idea on incorporating him in this. **

**Also I'm not going to have this take place in any time period in actual history it's still Earth but not our historical version if that makes sense. It's more like a lord of the rings world but without hobbits orc's and Elves (or it might who knows) anyway that's my rambling **

**Auf Wiedersehen meine Freunde**

**-The Sachen Masta **


End file.
